Sunlight
by sailor saphirepearl
Summary: A girl appeared infront of the scouts, be here by 5.00pm or i will reveal your identities to the world, a new scout born, loves found, lives lost,pairings kunzmina, rayejaedite zoisiami nephlita serenadarien please r
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is a new story #slaps self in head well duh course it's a new story #, this story goes onto a different plot than my last stories so please review and tell me if you want me to continue : P oh ps I know my summary stinks but I'm not really good at them so sorry !

* * *

A lone girl walked the street of Tokyo; she was wearing a forest green cloak that covered every part of her body, except for her feet and hands. Her mood was a somber blue, she glanced up because of the giggling she heard in front of her, there she saw five girls, and arms linking and smiling they walked. In the middle was a bright, bubbly blonde girl that had her hair tied up in two buns that were placed on either side of her head. She had dazzling blue eyes and a uniform that symbolized she was in high school, for some unbeknown reason the cloaked girl knew her name was Serena. The girl to the left of Serena had bright blue hair that shined in the daylight, her smile was a gentle peaceful one, she was wearing the same uniform as Serena and her name was Ami To the left of Ami was a raven haired girl, that was in a different uniform from the other two girls, and had dark burgundy eyes, her name was Raye, to the right of Serena was another blonde haired girl that had her fair, long hair tied up so it did not drop in her face with a red crimson ribbon. She also was wearing the same uniform as Ami and Serena, her name was Mina. To the right of Mina was a very tall girl that had brown hair that was tied back with pink elastic, her name was Lita and she was wearing the same uniform as Mina also.

The cloaked girl walked up to them and stood still blocking there walkway "Do you mind" Raye said sarcastically, "no Raye I don't" the cloaked girl said back smugly "how do you know my name "I know all your names" the girl replied "Ami Mizuno, princess of mercury, Raye Hino princess of Mars, Aino Minako, princess of Venus, and Aino Makoto or Lita as you prefer to be called, princess of Jupiter and last but not least the future Neo Queen Serenity" she said confidently. The cloaked girl looked up; her face was half covered with a forest, green, velvet bandana. Leaving her crystal blue eyes to stare into the bewildered faces that were in front of her "what, how, do you know that" Serena managed to stutter "would you prefer Sailor moon" she said smugly "how do you know such a thing" yelled Lita, raising a fist to her face "easy Jupiter" she replied as she pushed Lita's fist away, holding back a laugh. She reached into her cloak pocket and said "be here at 5 o'clock, at the center statue" she commanded "or what" Raye replied snootily "I tell everyone who you are?" the girl said guessing what she would do "why would you do such a thing" Serena said innocently "Be quiet" she snapped back, the girl swiveled around her cape twisting around her gracefully, "bring Amara, Michelle and hotaru would you?" she said while waving back.

"What a snob" Mina said annoyed "totally" Lita said agreeing with Mina. "Doesn't it bother you that she knows who we are?" Ami asked nervously "yeah you're right" Raye said "you don't really think she would say who we are do you" mina asked "there's a high probability she will if we don't do what she wants" Ami said back as she unfolded the piece of paper that the cloaked girl gave to her , it read

_Juuban Park_

"what's the time" asked Raye "4.45" replied Lita who was gazing down on the pink bunny wrist watch that Serena gave her for her last birthday "Ok let's go" Mina said as she grabbed her transforming wand from her bag.

"wait a second, didn't she ask for Amara, Michelle and Hotaru to come along" Ami asked "yes you're right" replied Serena "I'll contact them" she continued and about five minutes later she closed her contactor "they'll meet us there" she said happily "ok now can we do it" Mina asked "yep" Serena said happily

MOON ETERNAL POWER  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER

………………………………………………….

MAKE UP!


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at juuban park at exactly 5.05 and ran to the top of the hill which was about 50 meters high, perched on it was a statue of a samurai brandishing a katana or samurai sword. They looked around at each different part of the park, the bird enclosures, the forests, the fountain area, the botanical gardens, when they saw it.

A giant tarantula as huge as the trees and as ugly as well a close up of a spider, it's many eyes were glaring down at people, as it used it's venom to encase people in ice "what is that thing" Sailor Jupiter gasped

"a very, very ugly spider" Sailor Venus responded to the obvious question with a shock tone

" Look down there" yelled Sailor Mercury, each sailor scout followed the instructions and gazed down to the botanical fields and saw Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn in cased in ice.

"How could this have happened" asked Sailor Moon weakly,

Everyone knowing that if Sailor Uranus, Saturn and Neptune could not defeat the creature, they did not have much of a chance, since all but Sailor Moon were weaker then the Outer Sailors. They stood there worrying and not wanting to run down to face the spider for a split second when Sailor Mars broke the ice (hee hee ironical aren't I: p)

"For Tokyo"

She said as she put her hand out in front of her "For tomorrow" Sailor mercury said as she put her hand on top of Sailor Mar's.

"For love" Sailor Venus said as she put her hand on top of the other two Sailor Scouts

"For peace" Sailor Jupiter said joining everyone else by placing her hand on top of everyone else's

"For the dreams and hope of tomorrow" Sailor moon said, with the burning hope glimmering in her eyes and she placed her hand on the very top of the pile. They smiled at each other and yanked their hands down, while separating their grip from each others.

They turned to face the botanical gardens and run when they heard a loud but smug voice say

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" in a very arrogant way

"Well you're not us, are you" sailor mars replied back snootily.

"Your funeral" She said non caringly, they all turned and perched on the statue was the girl they had met earlier that day "What is your problem" yelled sailor Jupiter "no problem" the girl said back overly confident

"We don't have time for this" Sailor mercury said back surely as she began running, "right" they all nodded to each other as they followed mercury till they got within 50 meters of the spider.

The cloaked girl jumped down off the statue, and walked to the edge of the hill before it began to descend down to the botanical gardens "the strength and hope of thousands but the knowledge of none" she said as her cloak wisped in the wind, while she decided that she should go down and help them out.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION" sailor mercury yelled as a spray of water hit the spider head on but it made no affect, sadly. The spider began to retaliate by trying to hit one of the sailor scouts "Jupiter OAK EVALUTION" yelled sailor Jupiter but again her attack made no difference, the cloaked girl was now half way down the hill walking calmly and surely along.

"Mars Cele…." her attack was deflected by the spider and the venom was sprayed onto her, she was incased in a big block of ice. "no mars' sailor moon cried out, the cloaked girl appeared beside Sailor moon "I warned you" she said almost with a sincerity that could not be missed, while the other sailor scouts kept attacking, causing the spider to get angrier and angrier. Sailor moon stepped forward "Silver crystal therapy kiss" she yelled as moonbeams bathed the creature, the cloaked girl sighed almost laughing as sailor moon finished her attack, while nodding her head. Sailor moon stepped back as to her horror she saw the creature had grown the size of Tokyo tower.

"Wha" Sailor Venus said shocked that sailor moons attack didn't work 'it always works' she said to herself as the other senshi (not frozen) stood in shock "It's time for Planet Power" said sailor Mercury "it won't work" the cloaked girl said calmly as she sat down on the grass about 75 meters away from the creature "well do you have a better idea" sailor Jupiter said very annoyed and worried. Sailor moon stepped forward and brought her hands to her chest to let the silver crystal out of her broach. Tuxedo Mask turned up at that very moment as Sailor Moon transformed in Princess Serenity "Noooooo Serena" Tuxedo Mask cried out as Serenity turned her head and let out a tear "it's not worth it serena" cried out Mercury "please don't" cried Jupiter "there's another way" cried Venus. The cloaked girl smiled behind her bandana, with much admiration to Sailor Moon. "Please save us the dramatics" she said coldly "Silver" yelled Serenity the girl reached her fingers up and said "sun block" and a large square box appeared around the large beast, golden rays surrounded it. It struggled as Serenity looked back at the girl and transformed back into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"huh" Sailor Venus said dumbfounded "am I missing something" Sailor Jupiter said confused "I said you wouldn't be able to defeat the creature but did you listen to me" the cloaked girl said. Sailor moon walked up to the girl "who are you" she said "let's unfreeze your friends then we'll talk" the girl said, Sailor moon looked into her eyes and saw joy yet sorrow, crystal blue eyes that her and her friends owned. "ok" sailor moon said but how "I'll take care of that" she said happily "ESPEON" she yelled (lol I used a pokemon character so please forgive me :P

"yes my princess" a masculine voice was heard as a large, eerie looking dog like beast appeared from the bushes. It had rabbit like ears that were perched on the top of its head, large whiskers came out of the side of its face, it had a noble look. It's tail was long and sleek and split into two at the end of its tail. It had a fiery looking coat that dazzled in the sunlight.

"please help the scouts" she asked sincerely "yes" espeon replied as he began to run to the block of ice that contained Sailor Mars.


	3. Chapter 3

Espeon ran and jumped onto the ice block that contained Sailor Mars and gave it a lick with his tongue, it instantly melted away. Espeon jumping off the block of ice before it melted through of course. He continued to do this with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn.

They of course stumbled for a second and then looked around themselves and kinked an eyebrow "how did you" asked Sailor mars once she had gotten in talking distance of the cloaked girl, Espeon walked over to stand by her side "thank you" the cloaked girl said "who are you" Sailor Jupiter said questioningly "it's time" Espeon said to her as she sighed "ok" she said obediently while throwing off her cloak. Underneath revealed a girl with long flowing hair that reached the ground and was the colour of fire. She wore a sailor scout uniform, except that it was orange, except for her bows and skirt, which were dove white, and majestic silver, she wore a white broach with a large sun picture in the center of it. Also her necklace had the same sun picture on a white dove colored lace.

"You're a" Sailor Venus stuttered "Sailor Scout" Sailor Jupiter said shocked. "nice to meet you" said Sailor Mars as she put her hand out forward to shake Sailor Sun's hand, which she did "which planet do you represent" asked Sailor Uranus "The Sun" she responded "but isn't the sun a star, so wouldn't you be with the star lights?" asked sailor mercury, expressively and acting like a genius as she was, obviously. "I am not with the star lights" Sailor sun snapped back "then are you an outer sailor scout" asked sailor Saturn innocently "no I am not a sailor scout" she also said, not really snapping back but with some degree to annoyance "so that means you're an inner scout" sailor moon said chirpily "I am especially not an inner sailor scout" she snapped bitterly, with sorrow.

"Then what are you?" asked Sailor Uranus "that I cannot say" she said as she turned around, tears trickling down her face silently "whats the matter" asked sailor Venus "leave me alone" she said as she ran up the hill, Espeon following soon behind "should we go after her" asked Sailor Mercury "what about this thing" asked sailor mars while pointing to the infuriated beast behind her trapped within the prison that sailor sun had created.

"I'll go after her" said sailor Uranus as she ran up the hill ..

Meanwhile

Sailor sun sat down on the garden bench "why can't I tell them why?" she balled out crying her heart out "you know why" Espeon said "its because your father wont allow it" Espeon said, his low voice, had a tone of sincerity and compassion. "but it's not fair" she yelled "I'm a princess to" she said while crying more tears "enough" Espeon said, causing sailor sun to stop and look at him. "what did I tell you" he said "be grateful for what I have, and everything comes to those who wait" she said while drying her tear stricken face.

Sailor Uranus heard what she had to say, while hiding in the bush.

She stepped out from her hiding spot and looked at the girl on the bench "what do you mean you're a princess?" she asked. Sailor sun looked at Espeon with a questionable look, which was answered by a nod. "I mean I'm a princess" she said "yeah so, are we" Uranus answered back rudely, Sailor sun looked back at Sailor Uranus with an confused expression. Sailor Uranus' expression softened and she sat next to Sun. "I mean we are all princess's of our planets" she explained "I was once the princess over Uranus, until it got destroyed" she said "no you don't understand" Sailor Sun said confused and angrily and confusedly as she ran away again.

Espeon sighed while shaking his head from side to side "what was that about" asked sailor Uranus "bring the outer scouts here, and I will explain, do not under any circumstances bring the Inner Scouts here do you understand" he instructed abruptly to her "yes" she said finding the only response that seemed reasonable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok scouts",

Espeon said as the outer scouts gathered around Espeon, including Sailor Pluto who Sailor Uranus had summoned from the gateway of time. Sailor Pluto looked at Espeon, she knew who he was, of course she knew, but she dreaded the day that she would once again gaze upon his face.

She sighed her head in distress "It all began..."

He began to explain when she cut in

"Do you have to do this" she said,

Espeon looked through his slanted black colored eyes. When a light appeared around him, he was transforming, both of his paws transformed into long muscular hands and strapping feet, his head transformed into one of a, human looking figure, his hair was shoulder length and silver. A bright orange garment appeared around his body that was fully attired as one of the royal family. To everyone's surprise he looked around nineteen years old, give or take a year.

Pluto sighed as she put her face in her hands "If you know the story so well why don't you tell it" Espeon said sarcastically

"Don't you use that tone with me" she said annoyed

"I take it that you two know each other" Sailor Saturn sighed.

"Why now" Pluto pleaded

"Because that girl had been running for her dear life to long" Espeon shouted at Pluto while pointing in the general direction in which sailor sun had ran off to.

"Ok" Pluto said

giving permission for what Espeon was about to tell them.

"Um would you mind if Pluto said it Espeon" Sailor Uranus said curiously,

"Of course not" replied Espeon smugly, Pluto just looked at Uranus with a dirty look that said

"Thanks for nothing".

"Ok"

said sailor Pluto solemnly

"it all began back in the silver millennia, the inner scouts had not been born yet and the outer scouts were just turning 8, I was around 15 years old at the time"

she explained, while everyone listened attentively.

"Queen Serenity had married King Solard, the king of the sun, and the universe" she continued

"Well they were married for about two years when Serenity grew pregnant, with two children" she said sadly

"What two, how, what was the other child's name" Gasped Sailor Neptune.

"Hope" sighed sailor Pluto "well what happened" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Well, for about two years these girls had lived happily, playing together, until one day King Solard decided to take hope on a carriage trip" Sailor Pluto said.

"Now you see there was an underground organization working on the moon that wanted to see Queen Serenity's younger daughter come into power" She said explaining the turn of events that occurred during the silver millennia.

"Why?" Sailor Saturn asked dumfounded

"Because for some reason they believed that Hope, King Solard's favorite daughter would grow up to be a cruel and unjust leader" Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes but still why?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Well you see the Lunarians had split the two daughters up Hope daughter of the Sun, and Serenity daughter of the Moon" She looked at Sailor Neptune with sorrowful eyes.

"Now the Lunarians wanted a Moon Queen not a Sun Queen you see so they sent assassins to kill both Solard and Hope" She explained

"It doesn't look like they succeeded" said sailor Uranus

"No they didn't" replied sailor Pluto

"So how did they escape" asked sailor Saturn like an eager child being told a story.

"Well you see the lunarians were partially right, hope was given the power of the sun, as she was the rightful heir to the kingdom, and such was given a broach" Sailor Pluto said.

"Like the one sailor moon has" sailor Saturn said eagerly

"Yes like the one she had, except that she had to use it from a very young age" explained sailor Pluto.

"What do you mean" asked sailor Saturn eagerly

"Well, espeon's father was the king's advisor and thus was with them on board, and just before the bomb went off by the assassin" said sailor Pluto.

"You kind of left that out" said Espeon

"Left what out" she bit back snootily

"How they were to be assassinated" Espeon said smugly

"Why do you care" said sailor Pluto

"Break it up you two" Sailor Uranus said abruptly and annoyed.

"Fine" they both said in unison like a pair of first graders.

"Well the lunarians had planned to assassinate the king and Hope by a large bomb planted in their carriage" Sailor Pluto said while having dagger eyes at Espeon.

"Well right before the bomb went off King Solard activated his daughters broach protecting both her and Espeon's father" she said "so she was safe" said sailor Saturn happily

"Yes but in turn King Solard died" Sailor Pluto said sadly

"So why did she never show her face again" asked sailor Uranus with her usual arrogant tone.

"Well espeon's father judged it best, since the lunarians were after her" she said

"So I practically grew up with her" Espeon but in.

"Are you human" asked sailor Neptune

"No I'm solarian" replied Espeon

"But why are you the shape of that freaky animal" asked sailor Saturn innocently, Espeon partly took offense to this but he knew she was no older than 10 so he easily forgave.

"It's like Luna and Artemis" Espeon said

"They have the power to turn into cats and humans whenever they like" Espeon continued.

"No they don't" sailor Saturn said childishly

"What do you mean" he asked

"They need the power of the silver crystal to turn into humans" she stated almost acting as smart as Amy would have.

"They just need to remember how" Espeon informed her

"oh ok" she said back chirpily

"So what does this have to do with that thing" sailor Uranus said while pointing with her thumb behind her.

"well on her thirteenth birthday, espeon's father decided that she could come out of hiding and once again be with her sister and mother, who had greatly mourned her death, but that was when a new enemy appeared Sailor Universe, or that was what she called herself at least" Pluto said.

"And while we were growing up Sailor sun bravely fought this war, each time winning by a straw length" she said with admiration to the girl.

"Why didn't we detect it" Sailor Neptune asked curiously.

"Because, Sailor Sun could not be revealed, then, but since father died I have decided you have the right to know" Espeon said.

"Know what" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Haven't you been listening" asked Sailor Uranus

"no not really, I just like the explosion part" she said being a total goof off.

"We have a new Queen" she said as an eerie settled among the scouts 'not quite" Espeon said

"What" Sailor Pluto Said?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while (sweat drop) hee hee well here's my story oh yeah if you like please review (it really builds my self esteem up lol)

**Chapter 5 the dawning of a new queen **

"Not quite" Espeon said

"What do you mean" asked Sailor Neptune intently

"He means it's my choice if I want to become queen" Sailor Sun said appearing from behind a tree.

"Were you there the whole time" asked Espeon curiously

"Maybe" she said teasingly while poking her tongue out at him,

"It seems you two are close, just like me and rini" said Sailor Saturn chirpily,

"Yeah, we are" Sailor sun said happily while walking over to Espeon and giving him a big hug. He chuckled as he let go of her

"About this queen business" Sailor Uranus said annoyed, because you see she was very protective of Serena aka Sailor Moon, a maternal instinct of hers if you will.

"Well" sailor sun said "it's like kings and queens today, they can give up their inheritance" she explained

"So Serena will still be queen" she said back in relief

"No" Sailor sun said more solemnly

"What" sailor Uranus said with a challenging look on her face to whatever she was about to say.

"I choose to inherit the throne of the earth, moon and sun" Sailor sun said confidently.

There was an eerie silence that surrounded the sailor scouts, the reality of what was happening hit them like a slow tornado, destroying everything they thought their future was about, crystal Tokyo, king endymion and neo queen serenity, everything.

"I guess it's time to tell the inner scouts" Sailor sun said while breaking the silence

"What no" sailor Neptune said

"Why not" she asked back innocently

"Why can't you let Serena be queen" Sailor Neptune said back, her voice more quiet.

"Because, well, I'm sick of running" sailor sun explained "I've seen you guys all my life, but never being able talk to you, help you just tore me up inside, so now it's my turn" explained Sailor Sun compassionately.

"What will happen to her" asked sailor Saturn quietly

Sailor sun bent down to the level of sailor Saturn and put her hand on her shoulder,

"It will be ok, I promise" she said

"Will you take her powers from her" sailor Uranus said arrogantly and snidely.

"You know seriously what is your problem?" sailor sun said angrily while turning to look at sailor Uranus

"You are" she said back while standing up to tower over sailor sun

"Why" she said back sincerely

"Who do you think you are?" sailor Uranus said while running off towards the lake area, she seemed to have the characteristics of a child that was having a tantrum, although sailor Neptune and sailor sun knew better.

"So what are you going to do with Serena" asked sailor Pluto knowledgably.

"She will keep her powers and still retain her title of princess of the moon" sailor sun said

"But why would you do that?" asked sailor Pluto

"Because she's my sister" sailor sun said,

"I mean in no way to ruin her life, I just want mine back" sailor sun said as Espeon came closer to her to hold her hand, she murmured to him softly

"Thank you"

"Why did Amara go?" sailor Saturn said while standing up and walking in front of sailor sun

"Because she loves Serena" explained sailor sun almost like a maternal parent,

"She just sees her life isn't what she thought it was anymore" completed Espeon.

"Lets go and tell them" sailor sun said while walking nobly to where the inner scouts were.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo people its me again, I've decided to update again mwahahahahahah cof cof eek killer bees everywhere! Lol just a random comment from yours truly. Enjoy and let me know if you like it please, it's always nice to hear!

**Chapter 6 Family reunion **

"Hey there she is" sailor moon said chirpily as sailor sun walked towards the scouts along with sailor Saturn, and Espeon.

"Where's Amara" asked sailor Jupiter

"Um she ran off" sailor Saturn said a bit jittery

"Why what did you do" sailor Jupiter said while staring intently at sailor sun

"Hey just because she can't face reality, it's not my fault" sailor sun said smugly.

Sailor moons broach began to glow an intense brightness, none that the scouts had ever seen before, the silver crystal released itself from its resting place and began to drift over towards sailor sun, who outstretched her hand to receive its warm glow.

It started emitting a holograph, everyone looked memorized by its eerie glow as the holograph began to take shape in front of sailor sun, it was adult size when everyone gasped

………

…………..

……………..

"Queen Serenity" gasped sailor mercury

"Mother" cried out sailor sun, tears streaming down her face while leaping forward to give her mother a hug, so many emotions huddled inside her, happiness, sadness, so many her heart could not comprehend.

She stood in front of the hologram, as everyone saw a shocked expression on the queens face, but still Queen serenity gave her daughter a hug, the best she could manage since she was all but a hologram.

"I wondered why the crystal brought me here" Queen serenity stated so that everyone could hear, as sailor sun stepped back, her face drenched with tears.

"My dear hope, we thought you were gone" the queen said compassionately while looking at her daughter, tears began falling down the queens cheeks, the daughter she thought she lost, the daughter she had mourned, the daughter she would always let live in her heart was alive, and then it occurred to the queen, she better inform the inner scouts what was going on.

"Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter" said the queen achieving their attention most instantaneously

"yes my queen" they all said in unison while bowing

"Come dear children, you have no need to do that for me" she said while smiling at each of them. They stood up and queen serenity spoke surely "meet my daughter Hope" she said while gesturing for sailor sun to go forward.

"What daughter" sailor mars gasped  
"that means" said sailor Jupiter

"That you're Serena's sister" sailor Venus said while completing sailor Jupiter's sentence for her.

"Serenity" said Queen Serenity

"Yes" sailor moon said stumbling for words

"Come here my dear child" she continued as sailor moved forward to be within the hugging distance of Queen Serenity, each second the information that she had received sinking in.

"What does this mean" said sailor mercury,

"Well" queen serenity said trying to avoid the question  
"she is first born" continued the queen serenity solemnly, she felt that her heart was half dying and half rejoicing, Hope, reminded her so much of her beloved solard.

Sailor mercury gasped, her face turning whiter and whiter with every second "are you ok" said sailor Mars panicky

"Yes" sailor mercury said while regaining composure

"What's the matter" Sailor Venus asked her while turning to face sailor mercury

"Sailor sun is the heir to the kingdom" she said her voice turning as squeaky as a mouse

"What" sailor mars said, surprised

"She's the" Sailor Jupiter stuttered

"Future queen" sailor Venus said completing her sentence once again while stuttering in her voice.

"What" sailor moon said her voice alive and for the first time had a hint of anger in it. She began to pull away from Queen Serenity and looked at her intensely,

"is this true" she asked her mother from the silver millennia, her face as fragile as porcelain, her eyes welling up with tears.

Queen serenity almost felt her heart break; this is what her people had feared the most. "Yes" she said, feeling compelled to answer her. Sailor moon collapsed, tuxedo mask lunging forward to catch her.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to her daughter.

She turned to Hope, "dear daughter I'm so glad you're alive" queen serenity said to Hope.

Hope noticed that slowly trickling down her mother's cheek, that was different, it was for Serena, it glimmered like a silver tear in the sunlight,

Ahh the sunlight what a treasured memory.,.,..,.,……..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people me again, this fic is going, as you will read have neph/lita mina/kunz raye/jeadite and amy/zoisite pairings. There is also another pairing that you will just have to wait for winks well if you like my story please review. Sorry bout the short chappie but it sets the scene so yeah. Will update soon!

Kunzite woke up earlier, before dawn for the first time in a while. The reason he had not waken up earlier on previous days was because he was at such peace, it was true when the scouts defeated him, he was an arrogant lonely man but that had changed thanks to hope, who saved him and brought all the generals to her palace in the core of the sun, and what a palace it was, aligned with jewels and marble it served as the centre of a great civilization. A kingdom which was reasonably large in size and occupied by the solarians.

Hope had already taken her place as their queen and her people couldn't be happier, she was a gentle, caring, wise ruler. Making sure that not one person in her kingdom lacked, always putting them in front of her own needs.

Kunzite got dressed in his traditional silver coat and taken his place as the head of the earth generals which consisted of Jaedite, Nephlyte, Zoisite and himself.

You see Hope had cleansed them with her gold imperial sun crystal and gave them everything, a place to live, titles, lands and their memories.

Their memories of their king, their lives and their loves

_Princess Amy of Mercury_

_Princess Raye of Mars_

_Princess Lita of Jupiter_

_And the girl Kunzite dreamed of every night_

_Princess Mina of Venus _

Kunzite fixed his collar as he looked in the large mirror that was in his bedroom, which was enormous,

"Kunz get your butt down here" Jaedite yelled from the dining hall which was in the right wing, this being a great distance since kunzite' bedroom was in the left wing.

"idiot" kunzite mumbled under his breath, for although Hope did remove the dark energy that was placed in him from queen beryl there were just some things that weren't changing.

Kunzite did up the zip of his collar and then walked the distance to the dining hall. After five minutes he arrived in the entrance of the great hall and immediately began to roll his eyes for what he saw to him was a bunch of idiots per say.

Jaedite was licking his lips as he squeezed the maple syrup bottle over his blueberry pancakes, tasting them in his mouth as he did so, Nephlyte and Zoisite were fighting over the last pancake that was in the center of the table. Preparing to duel like a couple of children.

He calmly took a seat next to Jaedite. The dining table was solid gold and stretched over 50 feet long,

"Guys" he said trying to grab their attention

"yeah" all replied in unison, with a laid back tone that had come from living in Hopes palace. They had an easy schedule even choosing to train as little as two times a week.

"Maybe we should get hope something" he said confidently

"after all she has given as everything we could have hoped for and we've given nothing in return" he said questioningly.

"yeah but what" replied Nephlyte

"I don't know" he said in return.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope noticed the tear trickle down her mothers face and smiled gracefully while whispering to herself

"Sorry mother but not yet"

Her mother looked at her, deep into her blue crystal eyes and smiled, there she saw the confident beauty that was her own. She would make a great queen, she knew that deep in her heart, but somewhere she really wanted Serenity to rule the moon.

"Mother thank you but goodbye for now" she said as tears trickled down her cheek.

Her mother was partly surprised, but understood her daughter, she saw that hope saw her inside out, she smiled and said "goodbye sweethearts" and disappeared back into the silver millennia crystal.

The silver millennium crystal came back to sailor moon's broach and disappeared within it.

"Aw how touching a family reunion" a sadistic voice came from above them.

The turned to look up and saw a young woman about 23 years old and in a black sailor scout uniform. Much like Sailor sun's all except for the color which was ebony black. Sailor moon was still fainted and lying in tuxedo masks arms. She was in shock, as they looked at the floating figure up ahead.

"You" Sailor Sun said defensively

"The one and only" the smug answer was given back

"Now are you going to give the it to me or do I have to kill your sis" she said coldly

"You lay one finger and I'll" Hope demanded

"You'll do what" sailor Universe mocked.

Sailor Sun put on a cold smile "Try me Sharley" she said

Sailor Universe partly took offense to her confidence,

"Get together" yelled Sailor Sun to the other scouts

"We can take her on" Sailor Mars said confidently

"Just do it" she yelled at sailor mars.

They complied and gathered forming a circle around sailor moon and tuxedo mask, this was it, the final battle.

"COSMIC" sailor universe yelled, sailor sun knew this attack very well, sailor universe was always using it on her, and she always would escape by a millimeter. When she gasped, Sailor Universe wasn't aiming at her but the scouts. She thought for a split second, they would never be able to defend themselves against Sailor Universe's attack, but this was her chance. She looked at them, standing confidently although Sailor Universe was able to beat them with the completion of her attack. She smiled in her self, she knew what she had to do, and she reached up and yelled

"Sun", a staff appeared in her hand, she turned around and waved her staff

"Block" she yelled, using every bit of her strength to put a barrier around the scouts and Espeon.

"POWER" yelled sailor Universe as a large beam of light energy appeared from sailor universes attack, now directed at sailor sun.

Sailor sun cried a tear as she smiled sincerely, collapsing to the ground awaiting the attack of Sailor Universe, since she was too tired to move since she had used every bit of energy she had to create the barrier.

"Nooooo" yelled Espeon as he beat his hands on the dome that sailor sun made, crying loudly.

Sailor Venus reached up to her face and noticed it was all wet, she wasn't surprised, she was crying, tears were falling from her cheeks without her permission, but that's how she really felt. She looked around and saw that all the scouts were doing the exact same thing as her, sailor Saturn was raising her staff, to protect Sailor Sun.

When Espeon looked understandingly at Sailor Sun, tears still streaming down his face and put his hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder. She looked up, tears emitting from her face. All he did was nod his head sideways; she put her staff to her side and collapsed on the ground.

Sailor sun was at last at total peace, because she was doing the right thing, she knew that, but there was one thing she had to do "planet love lockets" she said as she reached into her pocket and held a note tightly, so that they would find it, after she was dead.

The full beam hit her full on and she collapsed lifelessly, completely to the ground. When the light disappeared hopes body was left, singed and lifeless she was as she lay there.

"You're no good to me now" Sailor Universe said as she muttered something under her breath,

You see the truth was she loved the fights they would have together, it would always give her a purpose 'to get the crystal', and now she could take it she didn't know what to do and so she transported back to her base.

The moment she disappeared the dome protecting the scouts from the Sailor Universe. They all ran over to Sailor Sun, except for Tuxedo Mask who carry the fragile sailor moon in his arms walking slowly to her. Espeon picked up the lifeless girl as the other scouts look on sorrowfully.

There was a small glow as four heart shaped lockets appeared on the wrists of the mournful inner sailor scouts.

_A sapphire heart locket for sailor mercury_

_A ruby studded heart locket for sailor mars_

_A gold heart locket for sailor Venus _

_An emerald heart locket for sailor Jupiter._

"Huh what's this?" asked sailor mercury.

But Espeon just held the lifeless girl in his arms, stroking her hair out of her face, smiling at her, and noticing a smile on her mouth.

When he saw something in her hand.

"Mars open her hand up" he said while pointing to the hand that was closed.

She did and pulled out a note, and immediately passed it to Espeon.

He opened it up and began to read it, "You do love them" he said whispering to himself.

"What is it" asked sailor mercury

"Here" he said passing her the note while reaching over to cradle hope in his arms.

Sailor mercury wiped her face of the tears and then opened the note up and read it aloud.

_TO Inner sailor scouts_

_Dearest scouts I knew this would happen, but do not be sad, it is said that with death, comes new life (a new beginning). This is a new beginning for all of you and I would like to thank you. _

_These lockets you see around your wrists are keys, to your lost lives, and loves, if you would like to know who loves you more than life itself , please yell LOVE LOCKET RELEASE and your memories will come back. _

_To Espeon_

_Do not worry for I will always be with you if you look inside your heart. _

And with that mercury folded the note.

"With her last breath she granted us a new chance" whispered Venus.

Espeon hugged the lifeless body in her arms tighter and tighter

"Please don't do this to me" he begged

When her body began to glow and in a flash disappeared.

He collapsed down and they all looked at him sympathetically, knowing his heart break.

The all began to shed tears, Venus raised her wrist, with the locket and said "thank you Hope" very sincerely then she said

"LOVE LOCKET RELEASE" . A golden light surrounded her body and she began to freeze up, after two minutes the light disappeared and she whispered _Kunzite._

Espeon stood up his heart full of sorrow but wanting to complete Hopes last wishes he yelled

"SUN TRANSPORT KUNZITE". Immediately a medium tall, long silvery colored man appeared.

Sailor Venus ran into his open arms crying out in happiness and sadness "she's gone" she said as she buried her head into his shoulder "who's gone" he inquired,

Espeon looked at him with red blood shot eyes

"Hopes gone" he said as he looked at him.

"how, why" he said immediate sadness in his voice appeared

"Sailor Universe" he explained back to kunzite.

When they turned to sailor mars who was getting ready for an attack "Mars" she yelled

When sailor Venus turned around and looked at her so puzzled she hesitated for a minute.

"what are you doing" Sailor Venus said innocently with a tear stricken face.

"He's the enemy" she said back.

Espeon partly smiled at the miscalculation that had occurred, he realized she had not activated her bracelet yet, nor had Jupiter or mercury.

Sailor Venus understood and walked over to the other scouts, they all looked at her confused

"just do it" she said smiling weakly with and expression that they had not seen ever.

"ok" sailor Jupiter said, convinced by venus

"LOVE LOCKET RELEASE" she yelled and the others followed almost immediately after her.

All their memories came flooding back on cue each one spoke a single word

"Nephlyte" whispered Jupiter

"Jaedite" whispered Mars

"Zoisite" whispered Mercury.

They all looked up at Venus who looked at them calmly and softly, who turned to Espeon, as if to ask him to bring the generals over.

Tuxedo mask and sailor Saturn just watched calmly looking on, their faces red with tears.

"Sun transport, nephlyte, jadeite, zoisite" he yelled. And several seconds later greeted by a yellow light stood nephlyte, jadeite and Zoisite. Each with an arm distance between them looking at their beloveds.


	9. Chapter 9

"am I dead……"

"what now?"

Hope lay down, feeling her surroundings around her, a rough texture that could only be defined as the soft subtle touch of grass.

She felt sunlight drift onto her face gracefully, warming her body and her soul.

She decided to open her eyes and look to her left, she saw small white daisies, looking ever so fragile around her.

"No you're not dead" a comforting soothing voice called out to her.

Hope pushed herself up from the green meadow ground and stood up. She was in a vermillion gold dress, which held firmly to her bodice with two pieces of ribbon that glittered in the sunlight. Her dress flowed down her waste and flared out from there on.

"Who said that" hope said frantically as she swirled around, her dress trailing her gracefully.

"It's me sweetie" she turned around once again and saw her mother and father next to her.

Tears of joy emitted from her face as she leapt forward, but she just stumbled threw them, for all they were was a hologram.

"Why" hope said, an anger as she looked at them

"We are dead" hopes father, solard explained

Hope reached up to her face and dried her tears; she decided to look around her, to her surroundings

"Where am I" she asked them

"Well lets just say" her father began looking for help on how to explain

"It doesn't matter" her mother continued, "for what matters now is that we are very proud of you"

She looked at them confusedly "why"

"For protecting your sister" her mother smiled gracefully

"Oh that's what happened, I forgot most of the details" hope said ditzy

Her parents just sighed (and sweat dropped)

Then she smiled gracefully to her parents "thank you" she said , and they smiled sincerely back to her.

"But your mission isn't over" her mum told her

hello ppl, this is just to complete last chapter and guess what , wait I better not tell just read the chappie and you'll find out . please r & R

"It's not" hope asked

"No" her father said "you have to go back"

Hopes expression changed, she began to cry again "but I don't want to" she sobbed

"They need you though" Solard said compassionately, hope looked up into her fathers eyes

"You're right" she stated

"It's time" her mother stated

"we will always be with you" solard said as he reached her hand out to touch Hope's. They just touched hands and she began to disappear into a sea of white and nothingness, going back to the people that she had just left. The people she cared most about, besides her parents, but she realized something, they were gone and there was nothing she could do about it, but she loved them neverless.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people sorry bout last chapter I know there was a mistake in it (really sorry - ) well hope you like this chapter and remember if you like the story please review, it's a great self asteem booster lol!

……………………………

Espeon sat in his throne back at the solarian palace, he had taken up the position as ruler since, since she died.

It had been 3 months, since that dreadful day, he had bid adieu to the sailor scouts since he was of no longer use. He sighed placeing his face in his hands

"sir" a voice called out to him

"yes comrade" he said smiling at his servant

"are you ok" he said

"yes I am paul thank you, I miss her so much" he said looking at the direction of Paul

"is there anything I can get you" he said hopefully

"Hope" Espeon whispered to himself while saying outloud to Paul "no thanks".

He walked of the throne, it was so empty of life now, since hope left, the generals were living on earth, near there loves, Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy. They visited sometimes, but not often, since Sailor Universe was terrorizing them day by day. They didn't have time to visit him anymore.

He punched the marble wall, tears coming down his face 'why, why did you have to go' he said in his mind. Almost telling her off for dying, and leaving him

_Alone………………………………….._

Paul, one of his servants came up to him and put his hand on Espeons shoulder "it'll be ok" he comforted the sorrowful king.

"not without her" he said smiling meekly at his friend.

When there was a large commotion at the door, a farmer came barging in,

"my liege" he said bowing while walking up to him

guards were around him trying to pull him outside, Espeon looked and grew angry at the guards pulling the fragile man outside to throw him out.

"Let him go, my house is his house when has this changed" he said to them. They looked at him and dropped the farmer down and bowed down

"sorry my liege" the said as they walked out of the doors

he looked at the farmer

"now dear friend tell me what is bothering you"

he said while looking compassionately at the farmer, who returned at thankful look back

"she's back" he said

"who's back?" questioned Espeon

the farmer looked at him questionable but still delighted

"Hope is back, our queen is back" the farmer said

"what" Espeon said, not knowing whether to believe him or not

"This better not be a trick" he said skeptically at the farmer

"No its not my liege, she's coming down the east main street now" he said

"Could it be" he said hopefully while running to the balcony

The farmer looked around and met the eyes of paul who came up to the confused farmer and spoke to him

"He's in love with her" he told the farmer

"Really" the farmer said with a questionable tone but all paul did was nod in affirmination.

Espeon looked and immediately saw the golden beauty that he had come to love, walking with such confidence and grace everyone looked at her , she wore a cloak, which was un hooded to reveal her sumptuous firery hair.

Peasants in the market place gasped most stuttering "could it be" she walked right up to the palace steps, Espeon looked down, at her in the 50 feet difference and stood up on the balcony and jumped , paul ran over and looked at his king float down the air. She looked up at him and smiled he was always such a goofball she moved aside while he landed on both feet.

He looked at her intently

"Is it really you" he just managed to say out loud

she looked at him and cocked her head sideways

"you should know espy" she said confidently

"you're right" he exclaimed, he wanted so much to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her right there but he couldn't, at least not yet.

He looked at her and she began to blush, she realized something before she died, on that day three month's earlier, out of most people she was going to miss the most it was Espeon her one true friend.

It occurred to her that her deepest regret was not kissing him and telling him how she really felt. Hope was in love with Espeon, and he was in love with her.

She looked at him cheekily and decided she wasn't going to make the mistake of not telling him again

"Are you going to kiss me or what" she laughed

he looked at her confusedly

"What" he said innocently

"You know what" she said

"You're as madly in love with me as I am with you" she said confidently.

There was no denying it now, he was in love with her and he knew it, denied it but knew it. This was his chance he reached over and pulled her closer to him that they were a millimeter away from each other. He reached his hand up to her face and pushed it up there he kissed her passionately on the lips. Paul rushed down to the first storey and saw him kiss her, then he decided to interrupt when he saw the thousands of people watching in awe.

'cough cough' Paul said

Espeon broke away from his kiss to Hope and looked at Paul

"What's the matter" he asked

Paul just pointed forward, and both of them looked and saw a crowd of cheering and confused faces.

"ok" Espeon chuckled

while hope just laughed

One of the peasants stepped forward and looked at her skeptically

"is it really you" the peasant asked

"yeah" a sea ok skeptical voices chanted

"can you not tell" hope said as she stepped forward and looked at the peasant soothingly and confidently.

He looked into her eyes and said at once "I am sorry my queen" as he bowed down in front of her.

She looked around, her people did deserve to know if it was her or not so she pulled out her broach

"SOLAR ETERNAL POWER" she yelled as she immediately transformed into the legendary sailor sun, there protector.

The crowd began to cheer as they realized they had there queen back, there future back and most of all there

_Hope back _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ppl well sorry its taken a while to put a new chappie up but you know lol schoolwork and all that stuff. If you like my story please review it, cause its really nice hearing compliments and (constructive) criticism -.

Hope led Espeon to the throne room, it had been three days since she had arrived back on the sun and everyone was happy once again.

"Espy" she said as she looked into his eyes

"Yes hope" he answered entranced within her eyes

"We have to go back to earth" she said

Espeon pondered for a few minutes then answering her statement by a nod.

"Paul" he said as he called for his friend

"Yes my liege" he said appearing in a hall way

"You'll be in charge while we're gone" Hope completed

Paul bowed down as hope transformed into sailor sun while holding Espeon's hand.

"SUN TRANSPORT" she yelled in an instant both Espeon and Hope were surrounded by a yellow light and disappeared.

In minutes they arrived at Juuban park, Espeon held one of hopes hands tighter as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her sun disguise pen

"HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS" she yelled and they were instantly had a high school uniform on them

"Ok lets go" she said as she pulled his hand towards the Juuban arcade centre

"Hope?" said Espeon confusedly

"yes" she answered innocently

"why are we going to the arcade?" he asked

"well I feel like some fun" she teased

Espeon just shrugged his shoulders and followed her, he was a lot more relaxed nowadays.

When they saw a huge light in the sky, and heard screaming

"that sounds like it's coming from Juuban school!" exclaimed Espeon

"Damn sharley can't even let me play at the arcade for a while" she pouted

"Come on you" Espeon laughed as he pulled her in the direction of Juuban School

"Ok fine" Hope said, acting like a young child.

Both Espeon and Hope ran to the school as fast as they could, and five minutes later they arrived there, hiding behind one of the schools front gate pillars, to make sure they could see what was happening, among the chaos of students fleeing there school.

Espeon looked and saw Sailor Universe hovering in the air, Sailor Mars was launching an attack while Sailor Universe was just sitting in mid air chuckling, smugly, a barrier surrounded her.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon said as she fought to stand up  
"Cause it's fun" Sailor Universe responded giving a tone of 'why else'.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus and Neptune were on the ground and Sailor Saturn was standing bravely in front of them, repelling any attacks that were coming to the fallen soldiers. Kunzite was protecting Sailor Venus with all he could well she kept on attacking. Zoisite was unconscious and unable to help Sailor Mercury and Nephlyte and Lita were busy attacking Sailor Universe together as a tag team. Tuxedo Kamen was standing in front of Sailor Moon to protect her.

"It seems the fight has gone on for a while" Espeon explained

"can I take a look" asked Hope

"yeah sure" answered Espeon as they made a shuffle around so that Hope could look.

Hope looked at them and smiled, they fought bravely but would soon lose, it was time for her to make one of her famous entries. She transformed into Sailor Sun within moments and looked again from her hiding spot, the attacks that the scouts and the generals launched were being rebounded and hitting them all, they all fell to the ground in a groan, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were the only one's that remained standing because they had their protectors protecting them. Sailor Universe looked at Sailor Venus and cackled

"Lets get rid of the weakling first shall we" she said

"Venus" yelled Sailor Venus

"Meteorite" yelled Sailor Universe, the beginning of a weaker, yet still lethal attack

Sailor Sun called upon her scepter and pointed it at Sailor Venus, while remaining hidden

"SUN BLOCK" she yelled and a wall protected sailor Venus as Sailor Universe completed her attack

"Spray" yelled sailor Universe, but the attack just bounced back.

Sailor sun quickly turned to Espeon and handed him a golden wand

"in case" she stated and then came into view site, but leant against a wall for that 'cool, and smug' touch.

Espeon looked at it and it was her most powerful weapon, the Solarian Crystal.

"What, who?" questioned Venus , they all turned there heads, including Sailor Universe and saw Sailor Sun

"Hope" sailor moon said hopefully and relieved

"the one and only" Sailor Sun said as she winked at her sister

All the scouts began to smile, and felt a bit more strength come into themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ppl REVIEW PLEASE sob starting to feel rejected here, lol well hope you enjoy the story okay dokay ; ). Short Chappie I know just continuation of last chappie kk.

Sailor Universe looked at hope "but how?" she stuttered

"tisk tisk, you didn't think I'd go without a fight" Sailor sun said conceitedly.

Sailor Universe, smiled slightly

"that won't save your sister and her boyfriend will it though?" she replied arrogantly

"you wouldn't" threatened Sailor Sun

"Try me" Sailor universe replied as she aimed at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen

"Coward" said as she looked at her

"What did you call me" Sailor Universe retaliated

"What are you deaf to" yelled Sailor Sun

While Espeon came up to the scouts and the generals,

"Hey Espeon" they managed to say

"Hey guys I'm going to get you out of here ok" he said

"what but how" asked sailor mars who was on the ground

"we don't have enough strength" stated sailor Jupiter

"don't worry, just relax" he said as he pulled out the sun crystal

"SUN TRANSPORT" he yelled as all the scouts and generals disappeared.

Sailor sun smiled,

"Way to go espy" said Sailor Sun to herself

Sailor Universe turned and saw all the sailor scouts and the generals had gone, including Tuxedo Mask.

"Why you" sailor universe cringed

"what you blaming this on lill ol me" sailor sun said in a country accent

Sailor Universe began shooting attacks at Sailor Sun, each time she dodged them with expert grace

"No need to get feisty" said Sailor Sun as she dodged the fifth attack Sailor Universe brought down on her

"I"LL SHOW YOU FEISTY" yelled Sailor Universe back at her frustrated.

"Come now" said sailor sun as she stood still for a minute

Sailor Universe actually stopped her attacks for a minute also.

"Catch you later alligator" said Sailor Sun as she waved her staff in the air and transported to where the scouts were.

"That little" Sailor Universe said as she clenched her fists and transported back to her base.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon and the scouts and generals arrived at Raye's temple all exhausted and relieved. Sailor moon struggled to the steps and sat down

"thank you Espeon" she said with a weak smile on her face

"we could have taken her on" Uranus said arrogantly, when Sailor Sun arrived

"sure you could have, you had a pretty good standing point from where I was standing" Sailor Sun said condescendingly.

Sailor Uranus just collapsed, she was to weak to do any thing else anymore, Sailor Sun was right and for the first time in her life she excepted that

"thanks" she said as she collapsed

"you guys are pooped" sailor sun said "Espeon pass me the crystal" she continued, Espeon stood up and passed her the crystal

" Sun healing" she yelled as yellow sparkles fell from the sky and descended upon the scouts and the scouts.

Within a few minutes they all woke up/stood up, their wounds fully healed.

"Hey hope" Jaedite said, it seemed he was there, but Espeon and Hope never saw him.

"Thanks" Jupiter said sweetly

"No problem" Sailor Sun replied

"How are you alive" asked sailor mercury

"ahhh that is a miracle best left for another time" she said

"Hey hope" sailor moon said shyly

The rest of the scouts and generals backed away

"Hey Serena" Hope said back

Serena looked at her sister, she ran up to her and gave her a hug, Serena had tears running down her face, Hope hugged her back while laughing sincerely

"You're welcome" Hope said sincerely. After a few minutes Serena let go of Hope, they all detransformed.

"Thank you" said Nephlyte

"For everything" he said as he also came forward and gave her a hug.

"Why are you always here for us?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"Because that's what friends are for" She responded looking at Sailor Jupiter through her large blue, hopeful eyes.

"So everyone here will have to update me on whats going on" Sailor Sun said confidently

"don't you know whats going on" queried sailor venus

"No" replied hope

"She appeared three days ago and then decided to come here" Espeon explained

"where were you ?" Sailor Uranus said accusingly

"I don't know" she replied


End file.
